Ice Wolves and Summer Snow
.png |story = yes |Ice Wolf Fenrir|Fantasy Archwitch Ranking Reward ||Amalgamation Material ||Amalgamation Material |Summer Snow|Legendary Archwitch |Ice Wolf Skoll|Fantasy Archwitch |Gleipnir|Archwitch ||Archwitch |Twin Wolf Fenrir|Amalgamation ||Amalgamation |Sorbet|Elemental Hall ||Elemental Hall |Bambi|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Tide|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Vidar|Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ |Pele|Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map of Summer Snow will appear! ■About the of Summer Snow map of Summer Snow will feature the Exclusive Archwitch GLEIPNIR, the Fantasy Archwitches WOLF SKOLL and WOLF FENRIR, and the Legendary Archwitch SNOW! The Fantasy Archwitch WOLF FENRIR is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※WOLF FENRIR will not drop as a reward, but the drop rate for WOLF SKOLL will be increased. ※There is a low probability of this Fantasy Archwitch appearing after defeating the Exclusive Archwitch GLEIPNIR. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, WOLF SKOLL will not appear if WOLF FENRIR has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. Amalgamating GUR WOLF FENRIR with UR WOLF SKOLL will create GUR WOLF FENRIR. ※Amalgamation will change the effect of the skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event, but the amount of Archwitch Hunt points that can be earned will be increased. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on August 8th to 11:59 on August 15th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: ICE WOLF SKOLL (UR), ICE WOLF FENRIR (UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: GLEIPNIR (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *SUMMER SNOW (UR) Awakening SNOW will create a special card that possesses two skills. ■Older Archwitches Appearing in the Witch Gate *WILLIAM (UR) *ODYSSEUS (SR) *GLORIANA (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on July 29th to 11:59 on August 15th (JST)! Rewards }}| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x3 x3 |- |style="text-align:right"|2-4 | x3 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x3 x3 |- |style="text-align:right"|5~10 | x3 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x3 x3 |- |style="text-align:right"|11~50 | x3 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x2 x2 |- |style="text-align:right"|51~100 | x3 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x1 x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|101~300 | x3 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|301~500 | x2 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|501~1000 | x1 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x1 |- style="text-align:right" 1001~2000 | x1 x1 }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} x1 |- style="text-align:right" 2001~3000 | x1 x40 |- |style="text-align:right"|3001~5000 | x1 x30 |- |style="text-align:right"|4000 | x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|5000 | x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|5001~10000 | x1 x10 |- |style="text-align:right"|6000 | x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|7000 | x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|8000 | x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|9000 | x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|10000 | x1 |- |style="text-align:right"|10001~15000 | x3000 |- |style="text-align:right"|15001~25000 | x2000 |- |style="text-align:right"|25001~50000 | x1000 |} Ranking Trend